


Unexpected Company (by way of Handcuffs)

by The_Grimalkin



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Live Action TV)
Genre: Friendship, LIGHT IS L'S FRIEND, M/M, but this show is gay, death note tv drama, from episode 7, i want to cry now, not very slash heavy, very gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 03:25:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17480303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Grimalkin/pseuds/The_Grimalkin
Summary: After hours and hours of constant surveillance, bating him by showing up in person, and practically taking his supposed girlfriend hostage, L realized he couldn’t predict Light’s behavior… at least, notallthe time.





	Unexpected Company (by way of Handcuffs)

**Author's Note:**

> I've just finished all 11 episodes of the Death Note TV Drama (2015) and I was inspired. The first few lines of dialogue are taken directly from the beginning of episode 7. After that I make it up as I go.
> 
> *Keep in mind Light has lost his memories of the Death Note at this point*

“I’m still lacking a bit of definite evidence to prove you are not Kira.” L said. “But I want you to stay where I can watch you 24 hours a day from now on.”

L had attached the handcuff to Light’s arm before Light had a chance to react. After all the plans and schemes L put Light through to get him to admit the truth, L thought he should know Light pretty well by now. Even when Light volunteered to be locked up, L had already gone through the prospect in his head. After hours and hours of constant surveillance, bating him by showing up in person, and practically taking his supposed girlfriend hostage, L realized he couldn’t predict Light’s behavior… at least, not _all_ the time. 

Light grabbed him and yelled in his face. “Do you enjoy toying with people’s feelings that much?!”

L was dazed. He knew he was at best, a pest, and at worst, a persistent voice that drummed into people’s ears until they gave him a piece of their mind. But never in all the years he had taken up the pseudonym “L” had someone gotten _that_ close to him. Light’s face was inches away from his own. Light’s hands were locked onto his shoulder and arm. L could feel the heat in the tight grip through his thin shirt. For a moment, L’s mind went blank, unable to comprehend the invasion of his personal space. The fog broke quickly when the other members of the task force pulled Light back, holding him in a vice grip. 

“No matter what we do, he’ll still suspect me no matter what!” Light screamed.

Although Light was scrambling forward, desperate to get out of the hold, he kept his eyes firmly locked on L’s. That gave L a moment to resume his actions and he slapped the other cuff onto his own wrist, unable to suppress a slight smile. He knew what he was doing, he _always_ did; L planned out every action in his life up to 5 steps in advance. The only variable would be the response he would get from his targets. But Light’s response was unexpected. L predicted that Light would argue, most likely seeking support from the fellow task members, that the act with his father in conjunction with the confinement proved his innocence beyond a doubt. L couldn’t disagree with that, but every nerve in his body still suspected Light of _something_ , and he wasn’t about to go against his instincts. 

“And while we’re here, playing your _stupid little game_ , Kira is still out there!” Light’s voice slowly lost its volume but increased in intensity. If this was an act, it was a damn solid performance. 

“And when we catch him, you’ll be free and clear.” L said. He then stepped back into his chair, forcing Light to take a step forward. _Will you kill someone while I’m watching you?_ L didn’t think Light was still the Kira responsible for the most recent murders, but nothing about this case seemed to surprise him anymore. Killing people without a murder weapon, heart attacks across the globe, L knew that nothing was impossible now. He put his feet up on the desk, crossing one over the other slowly, confident that Light would keep his distance. One unexpected action he could understand, but two? L hadn’t gotten this far by guessing. 

Just as he expected, Light stayed put. L kept his attention on Light while he regarded the handcuff on his wrist. Light’s expression went from anger, to puzzlement, to submission. Even when the other members turned away and focused their attention on the new developments in the case, Light’s act didn’t let up. Not for the first time, L was impressed. How much control did Light truly have over his emotions? Or… did he lack them altogether and was adept at mimicking the expected response? 

As the task force started to discuss the case, Light no longer fiddled with the cuff. Rather, his attention seemed to focus solely on the ideas and theories that were tossed around. He didn’t seem frustrated or suspicious, but nearly acquiescent to the prospect of staying a chain-length away from L for the time being. He didn’t mind L’s company. That idea was… unfamiliar to L. People were eager to work by his side, sure, but no one ever volunteered to spend time around him. There was Near, but L knew they had attached themself to him out of necessity rather than friendship. L had a similar attachment to Near. But Light was different, and L wasn’t entirely sure what that meant. 

“So, Ryuga…?” Light got L’s attention. The other members were already searching on their laptops, obvious to the chained young men on the other side of the room.

“Mm?” L muttered, trying to clear his train of thought. 

“During this ‘arrangement,’” Light shook the chain that ran between them for added effect. “are you L, the cold detective, or Ryuga, my friend?” His voice was stern to match his expression, but L though he saw a trace of uncertainty behind it.

“Light-kun, those are both names of mine. I can’t simply choose between one or the other.” L stated. It was true enough.

“Ah.” Light thought for a moment. “Then I supposed I’ll have to tired out L so Ryuga and I could spend some time together.” 

“And what does that mean?” L asked.

“I’ll help you catch Kira. I want him to face justice, to stand in front of the world and explain his crimes. I want him to see the misery he’s caused.”

Light wasn’t serious… was he?

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah.... I'm sorry I haven't slept in, oh, about 40 hours. Or 3 days. Whichever is more I guess. God this show just grabbed me by the balls and said 'hi this is gay but also amazing.' Seriously, watch the shower scene. Need a link? 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ym2q37q-cp0&t=1s
> 
> im so sorry


End file.
